


Comfort is Found in the Strangest Places

by Bibliophile_Drarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Depression, Draco isn't a death eater, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Trouble Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_Drarry/pseuds/Bibliophile_Drarry
Summary: Professor McGonagall is done with Harry and Draco's feud by sixth year. She gives them detention for yet another fight. She locks them in a room together and tells them to sort out their differences. The room is spelled to only let them exit when the task is complete. Draco and Harry decide to give in a try.





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and the Harry Potter world belongs to Jk

Minerva McGonagall had had the last straw with these boys. They're feud was getting in the way of the students learning. She was going to fix it, the boys would be friend by the time she was done with them. She had spent many days in the library researching spells of friendship and companionship. When she had almost given up she came across the perfect spell. It would trap the two boys in a room until both felt a bond of friendship and understanding for each other. The next day she caught the two of them about to begin throwing spells at each other. She told them both to meet her in an empty classroom after dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter was fuming for the rest of the day after McGonagall had reprimanded him and Draco. It was honestly Draco's fault, he had made yet another comment about how he probably lived like a prince at home. Harry had no patience left for Malfoy it was especially horrible after the one parent figure who actually loved him died, like everyone else had died. Sirius's death had impacted Harry much more than anyone knew. He lost everyone who was close to him and couldn't even cope anymore. But he put on a show for everyone else's benefit, they had their own problems to worry about. And Draco was worse this year, his snide comments hitting Harry deeper than he let anyone see. He was sure it was because of the extra confidence booster of becoming a death eater gave him. Cause Malfoy was a death eater, there was no way he couldn't be. His whole family were, and Harry was pretty sure Voldemort was operating out of Malfoy Manor. He didn't know just how long he could last with Malfoy tonight, he hoped McGonagall would show some mercy and give them separate tasks.  
After finishing dinner, Harry headed to the empty classroom to await his punishment. He spotted Draco as soon as he entered the corridor. With his platinum blond hair, pale alabaster skin, straight posture, and muscled figure he was unmistakable. Harry could spot Malfoy almost anywhere his eyes could just naturally find him in a room. As he came to a few feet away from Malfoy, the empty classroom door opened. McGonagall ushered them inside, Harry trailed slightly behind Malfoy not wanting to be next to the git. Then McGonagall explained their detention requirements, "Everyone is tired of the two of you fighting at every corner of this school. So for detention tonight you will become friends, work out your differences. There is a spell on this door that will only unlock once there is a true bond of companionship. If it takes long enough for the need for sleep, food or the need to relive yourself, the room will provide for you." With that McGonagall got up and swept out the door, locking the two boys in.  
Harry stared at the door then at Malfoy and sighed, "Well this is bloody perfect."  
Malfoy angled a glare in Harry's direction, "Well we can't do anything about this so I guess we have no other choice."  
"What should we start with then." Harry replied.  
Draco, in a monotone voice said, "We could tell each other our life stories."  
Harry thought for a moment, "Well I suppose it is a good a place as any to start."  
"Well then Potter go ahead, tell me about your wondrous life as the golden boy, the chosen one, the boy who lived." Draco said sarcastically.  
And Harry knowing Draco had the completely wrong image of his in his head began to tell his story, "I was born in Godric's Hollow on July 31st 1980. I spent the childhood that I had there withe parents and their three most trusted friends. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Petigrew. They went into hiding because of Voldemort. They used a fidelius charm to hide themselves. Their secret keeper was originally Sirius Black. But upon seeing Peter's crumbling mental state, Sirius told them to transfer it to him, wanting to give his friend some confidence. They were betrayed by him and Voldemort killed my parents, the only thing that kept him from killing me was my mothers love. It sheilded me and it rebounded onto him, killing him."  
"Potter I already knew all of this." Draco replied in a softer tone.  
"Well then I'll begin the part that nobody knows about. Where I lived for 10 straight years where I am forced to stay every summer. To protect me from Voldemort, Dumbledore decided I should be with the one person who had a connection to my mother. To re-enforce the protection my mother gave me. I went to live with my muggle relatives, my aunt, uncle and cousin. All of them horrible, magic hating, rude people. They told me my parents had died in a car accident. Driving drunk, that it was all their fault, that they had deserved to die. I was forced to live in the tiny cupboard under the stairs till the Hogwarts letters started to come. I was treated like a house elf, made to cook and clean for them. I was beaten and starved at every abnormal thing. I had no friends, no one to hold onto, because anyone who got near me was bullied by my pig of a cousin. I was treated horribly for all of my time there. Then the letters came, I wasn't allowed to see them. They started to arrive at our house in thousands. My uncle packed us up and moved us to a hut in the middle of stormy waters. From there Hagrid busted in, he showed my the first kindness I had experienced in a very long time. He explained who I was and took me too Diagon Alley. Where I met you, where you insulted one of the only people who had ever shown me kindness."  
Draco had wide eyes, "I had no idea Harry, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."  
Harry just sighed, "You didn't know I suppose, and it was how you were raised. I don't have the energy to do it anymore. I have one final part, from the end of third year to now. When I met for the first time, someone that loved me like a son, that would take me in, that wanted me. My godfather, my wrongly convicted criminal godfather. And I was just about to prove his innocence when BAM, that goes wrong. Then having to sneak around just to have a few minutes with him. And then everyone is after him. Then getting to spend bits of the summer with him only to have that gone. Not being able to communicate with him at all because of Umbridge. Then to have dreams from Voldemort of him being tortured. To have it be a trap for me, then it got worse. Because of my poor decision, he was there and then he died. Killed by his cousin and my only family that I actually loved. Gone, in a second just gone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy had started this detention mad at Harry Potter, the golden boy. And now he was staring at the broken boy in front of him. One that needed love, and had lost to much. Someone who wasn't that different from Draco himself. He didn't know how to express his sorrow for his situation. How to tell Harry how ashamed he was, and how he understood. So instead of offering words of comfort or condolence Draco began to tell his story, "I was born on June 5th 1980, in Malfoy Manor. To a cruel and hard father, with high expectations. Someone who delved into the dark arts. He could be warm, or at least warmer towards his family. But only when there was no one around to hear of it. His mask was in place for almost every minute of the day. He loved us, there was no question of it. But letting others know that weakness. That just wouldn't do, not for a Malfoy. My mother though was quite different. She had a mask, but only wore it when absolutely necessary. She was loving, kind and a free spirit. Though she didn't agree with my father about it, she was forced to become part of Voldemort's team. Growing up, I was loved but I could tell it was at a distance. My mother tried to spent as much time with me as possible but my father prevented it. The only friend I had as a child, that didn't want me for my money or status was a house elf named Dobby. Who disappeared sometime during second year."  
Harry suddenly looked up at Draco again, "Dobby is working here at Hogwarts. I tricked your father into freeing him at the end of second year."  
Draco's eyes appeared to darken as he went on, "I could use someone inside the Manor right now. It's horrifying," Draco began to speak quietly, "He has set up in our house. I've managed to hold off getting the dark mark so far though. But I don't know how much longer it will work. I can't sleep anymore, I wake up from dreams about what I've witnessed inside that house. I can't deal with it anymore. Harry he can't win, you have to beat him, a world with him in power will not be a good one."  
Draco watched at Harry walked over to him and sat down, "I think we might benefit from helping each other get through this." As Draco gave a nod in assent, they heard the door swing open.  
As they walked out of the room Harry had an idea, "If you ever need to talk or just need someone, we can find a way to contact each other and then meet in the room of requirement."  
Draco looked up, surprised that Harry had suggested another meeting, "I have some spelled parchment we can use." Draco handed Harry the piece of parchment as he turned to return to the dungeon.  
He heard Harry mutter a thank and goodbye as he left the opposite way. Draco wondered if this could be the start of something great.


	2. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just providing some background information about them and setting it up for Drarry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this belongs to JK

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room in an absolute daze. Had he and Draco just had a civil conversation? Harry now felt like a friendship was beginning. And could perhaps turn into something great. He was actually excited about seeing Draco again, knowing it would help with both of them get through this stage of their lives. He felt if as if things might actually be looking up, might just end up working out. He plopped down into his favourite chair by the fire, still thinking about Draco.   
"How bad was it, did the git make any comments? Do we need to get some revenge? I feel so bad, can't believe McGonagall actually made you two detention together." Ron nearly bellowed.   
And for some reason Harry didn't want to tell Ron about Draco. Knowing instinctively Ron wouldn't understand why a friendship would be beneficial, or a least had the possibility of being so. Why Harry both needed and wanted it. So instead he made up a flimsy excuse, "All she made us do was write lines, about not fighting in the halls, house unity and all that. We weren't allowed to talk." Harry felt a burn of shame for lying to his best friend. But he just wasn't ready to tell Ron yet.  
Ginny came and sat in the chair next to Harry, "We should really go to Hogsmead soon Harry. We haven't been able to hang out in forever. And we could definitely use a break."  
Ron put his hands over his ears as he walked away, "I don't need to hear about your guys love life" Harry could already feel more shame starting to build up. He needed to get things out. Harry felt like he was being unfair to Ginny, he loved her. But not in a romantic way, more like a sister. But he didn't know how to tell her, at least not without hurting her. He should probably tell her now, ask her if they could talk. Maybe? He really didn't know. He couldn't just keep leading her on though. To be honest Harry hadn't really been all that interested in any girls. With Cho, he had felt pressured to have a crush on one of the girls. So picked out the feeling that he felt strongest towards and acted on it. And he was starting to realize he might be attracted to other guys, not girls. Though he hadn't seen it at the time, he had had many crushes on boys. Now when he looked back on it he could pinpoint the people, for example Cedrick Digory and maybe a slight crush on Charlie Weasley. He didn't really know about the Wizarding Worlds opinion was about being gay. And if it it was anything like the muggles, he definitely wouldn't be telling anyone just yet. But he supposed he would tell Ginny, it was only fair to offer her and explanation.   
"Maybe Ginny, actually could I talk with you alone for a second? Maybe up in our dorm?" Harry asked shakily.  
"Umm sure Harry I suppose" said Ginny sounding a bit suspicious. They headed up the Harry's shared dorm and sat on Harry's bed.   
Ginny started the conversation, "What is it you want to talk about Harry"  
Harry held his breath then began, "So I feel like it isn't going to work out, I'm really sorry and it has nothing to do with you, absolutely nothing. It's about me, and I'll always love you. But with dating you I have started to realize I only see you as a sister. The thing is I kind have only ever seen girls as sisters and I felt like I should tell you. That I'm, I'm" he paused for a few seconds, "Well I'm gay" Harry caught his breath then, cast his eyes downwards waiting for the negative reaction.  
Then Ginny was speaking in a soft voice, "Well I didn't see that coming. But honestly Harry it's okay, I'm honoured that you told me. I mean I am kinda bummed, who wouldn't be? Just rejected by the bloody chosen one. But it's okay, be who you really are, don't be afraid."  
Harry's mouth hung open, he really hadn't expected this. He had been preparing for yelling and accusations being thrown. Instead he felt a tear trickle down his face. Then Ginny embraced him and he murmured, "Thank-you" and settled into the hug.  
Harry felt he might actually be able to sleep tonight, for at least part of the night at least. So he bid goodnight to Ginny and settled into his four-poster. Not in the slightest bit ready for tonight's latest onslaught of imagery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco very nearly skipped back to the dungeons. In fact he almost forgot to replace his mask before walking into the common room. He was just so up in his head, could it have really happened? Did him and Harry actually bond? He made a direct beeline for his dormitory. But Pansy intercepted him and whispered, "Why so happy Draco, did your date with Potter go well?"   
Draco knew Pansy was just messing with him and most times he would have just brushed her off but he felt like messing with her tonight, "Yes it went very well for your information" he lowered his voice, "We even snogged."   
Then he left Pansy standing there dumbstruck with a smirk on his face. As soon as he got inside his dorm, he locked the door and bounced up onto the bed. Now of course Draco hated Harry there was no doubt about that. But the other thing that had to do with Harry, the one only Pansy and Blaise knew anything about. It had started to become clearer with the subsiding of hate. And here it was; him Draco Lucius Malfoy fancied Harry James Potter. Well at this point it may have been a little more than fancying. It had started late in third year when he realized his feeling for his arch nemesis weren't exactly cut and dry. First he tried to examine what he was feeling for Harry. Then as tiny hints of what it was started peaking out, Draco completely shut them out and denied them. He hadn't exactly had any so called crushes before, so he never could have guesses that he didn't like girls at all. Till of course he had a crush on a guy. He had always found blokes more pleasing to the eye then girls. But never really had any desire to purse anything at all whether it be a boy or girl. He had no inclination to date whatsoever, at least until that stupid Potter realization. Of course his first crush just had to be him. But now, maybe just a slight chance that they could be friends or possibly more. But who knows what would come of it. But he was dying for something. But he would wait, at least till morning to use the spelled parchment. Didn't want to seem to needy. Draco was very surprised when he managed to drift off fairly well, not knowing what exact round of terrors would rack him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I couldn't sleep so decided to start writing. Hope there aren't too many mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It is my first fic, hopefully I will upload some more chapters with them starting a relationship.


End file.
